little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (Alice version)
"Poor child." Kaa said. Alice looked up from crying. She saw Kaa and Sir Hiss. They were swimming around Alice like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Hiss added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Two Snakes. "She has a very serious problem." said Kaa, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Hiss said, as he followed close behind. The two snakes circled around her. "But there is something." Kaa lit up. He and Hiss grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Alice stopped crying and saw the two snakes. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Hiss said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Kaa added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his slimy body around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Hiss declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he took off her hairband to brush her hair before setting the hairband back on her head. They coiled around each other. "Just imagine -" Kaa and Hiss said together. Hiss started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Kaa finished. Alice shook her head. "I don't understand." "Mirage has great powers." Hiss said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Alice was surprised. "The cat woman?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Kaa smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Gideon. "It was only a suggestion." Hiss said. And then he flicked the piece of rubble in Alice's direction with his tail, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Alice back in tears. Her heart ached to see Gideon once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the snakes nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Kaa and Hiss stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Cody, Edmond, and Timon were waiting for Alice to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Edmond couldn't help but cry as he and Cody knew that Alice was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Alice." sobbed Edmond. "Life can be so cruel." said Cody. Timon wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Alice would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her uncle's law in associating herself with a normal cat. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Timon eying the two snakes. "Alice, where are you going?" asked the meerkat, "Alice, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Mirage." Alice told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Timon's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Alice, no!" Timon gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my uncle?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden meerkat and hurried after the two snakes. Cody and Edmond swam up and looked at Timon as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Alice, Kaa, and Hiss in hot pursuit, fearful that Alice would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes